The research proposed would extend the examination of leisure decisions, orientations, and participation in the context of social roles into the suburban planned community of Reston, Virginia. This study would test the findings of two previous studies in different kinds of communities and explore added dimensions of housing space and access to facilities and resources. The larger sample would make possible the application of multiple-correlation techniques to the analysis of the interrelationship of variables. Focus would be on the following: (1) The comprehensive inclusion of all kinds of activity that may be considered leisure by respondents would be the first study of New Town nonwork participation that does not preselect a few activities. Familial and interpersonal activity previously found to be salient would be included. (2) Simplification of the examination of intrinsic satisfaction and role constraint as defining dimensions of leisure would be accomplished in this third stage of the field investigation of unconditional, complementary, and coordinated leisure. (3) Familial relationships were found to be most determinative of leisure choices and orientations in the previous studies. The sample size of the proposed research will allow for more complete analysis of the relationship of family roles to work and community roles, housing space, community provisions, and personal resources. (4) Differentiation of housing type as an independent variable is to be examined by controlling for the four types in similar locations in the same community.